


Miss Missing You

by BBCotaku



Series: Miss Missing You [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mentioning of Abuse, Science, Tutoring, fluffy fluff, sad ending apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil Palmer, the weird one. </p><p>The one who's mums crazy. </p><p>The one who's brother is a serial killer in the making. </p><p>The one who's dumb as a rock. </p><p>The one who paints pictures of faceless old women, five headed dragons, and angels. </p><p>The freak you should stay away from if you want to keep your social status in check. </p><p>So why can Carlos simply not stay away?</p><p> Why is he so worried about Cecil's poor grades in science?</p><p>And why is he choosing to become Cecil's one and only friend? </p><p>(High school Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Miss missing you by fall out boy.

“Carlos, are you even listening to me?” asked Rochelle chewing on the end of her pencil, leaning back in her chair causing it to squeak.

  
“Uh?” muttered Carlos his dark fringe falling into his eyes, looking up from his textbook. “I’m sorry what?”

  
“Oh for god’s sake Carlos,” Carlos glasses fell slightly down his nose as he realized what he had just done.

  
“Oh crap! Sorry I’m just a bit stressed about this exam.” Said Carlos as he ran his fingers through his hair, Rochelle gave a loud sigh closing her own book and getting up preparing to leave the library.

  
“Yeah, yeah I know, I know” she leant over to the boy kissing him lightly on the cheek. “I’m going to get something to eat, want anything?” Carlos smiled slightly, stretching his arms causing his shoulders to crack.

  
“nah I’ll get something later, thanks though.” Rochelle grinned and gave him another quick kiss before walking out the library door and down the hall. Carlos pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked back down at his book.

  
“K is potassium, Na is Sodium-“

  
“Young man the library is closing,” Carlos looked up at the sour-faced old librarian frowning and looking as though someone had forced her to eat a lemon.

  
“Uh right sorry Mrs.” Carlos stood up quickly closing his book and tucked it under his arm and walking out the library. No one ever wanted to pissed off the librarian unless they wanted to be subject to an hour long lecture about how “in her day” children where respectful and all that crap. Carlos glanced down at his watch, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the empty hall, the student would have gone home hours ago. Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the corridor,

  
“Darn it!” yelled a deep voice as Carlos rounded the corner to see a boy on lying on the hard tiled floor, his legs entangled in the runs of a step ladder a large A3 sheet of paper covering his face. “Uh help?” asked the boy blowing the paper away from his face revealing a sheepish looking Caucasian boy with half-moon glasses hanging around his neck on a chain. Carlos helped the boy up and set the step ladder back into its upright position. “Thank you,” Said the boy rubbing the back of his neck. “I was putting up the art club’s paintings and sort of fell,” said the boy rolling up of the sleeves of his deep purple shirt and straightening his bow tie.

“Sort of?” asked Carlos chucking before stopping suddenly, he knew who this boy was; he knew why he was setting all this up on his own, why he was dressed so oddly. “You’re Cecil Palmer aren't you?” The Cecil seemed to flinch at the sound of his own name looking down at the floor.

  
“Um yes, my names Cecil Palmer,” the two stood in the silence of the empty hall for a minute avoiding eye contact. “You can leave now if you want,” Cecil started climbing the runs of the ladder again attempting to stick a sketch of a bowl of fruit on the wall with masking tape. Carlos looked at the funny looking boy, could he really be the boy he’d heard so much about from the other students? taking his book from under his arm Carlos lent against the wall and continued reading. “What are you doing?” asked Cecil standing on tip toe so he could tape the top corner of the sketch.

  
“Someone has to make sure you don’t fall again,” Said Carlos turning the page. Cecil flushed pink.

  
“I won’t fall,” said Cecil as he managed to get the sketch into place before reaching for another drawing form a small pile on the ground.

  
“Just making sure,” muttered Carlos as he was sucked back into the world of elements and compounds.

  
“Look you don’t have to,” started Cecil but he knew the other boy wasn't going to budge.

  
“A, T, C, G,” mumbled Carlos some time later. “Amazing tyrants created glue,”

  
“What you say?” asked Cecil looking confused his head cocked slightly to one side,

  
“Oh um nothing just stuff about DNA,”

  
“What’s DNA?” Carlos looked up at Cecil a concerned look on his face.

  
“DNA you know deoxyribonucleic acid,” Cecil shook his head looking ashamed. “What year are you in?”

  
“Nine,” replied Cecil reaching for another picture, this one of a vase with a few roses stuck in it.

  
“Yeah no offence, but you should know this stuff,” said Carlos snapping the book shut and shifting slightly, his back had gone stiff from where he had been leaning against the wall.

  
“Is it science?” asked Cecil causally picking up the last picture form the pile, this one of a hand tattooed with various purple swirls and eyes. Carlos nodded looking at the picture as the other boy tapped it to the wall. “Yeah I skip science most days,”

  
“What?” said Carlos eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open, sounding genially shocked. “But science is so cool! It cures diseases, makes you breath, eat, and speak. Without science we’d never have invented the wheel, or learn how to hunt, or do anything!” Cecil shook his head stepping down the ladder, feeling like the chain on which his glasses hung was chocking him like a noose.

  
“I just can understand it or anything, sorry um Carlos.” He looked down at the floor cheeks flushed. Carlos face changed from a shocked one to a kinder expression,

  
“It’s fine sorry I just really like science so it’s weird hearing someone who doesn't like it” he looked up at the rainbow of paintings and sketches. “You like art?” Cecil’s eyes lit up a grin spreading over his face as he nodded furiously.

“I love the arts; drama, art, music.” He pointed at the picture of the tattooed hand proudly, “that one’s mine.” Carlos looked at the painting smiling proudly,

  
“It looks really good.”

  
“Thanks,” Cecil looked over at Carlos admiring his dark skin and messy jet black hair. All of him looked just. Perfect.  
“Hey Cecil,”

  
“Yeah?” Carlos looked into Cecil’s eyes

  
“If you’re having trouble with science I could help you if you want, like tutor you.”

  
“Um, I really can’t.” He chewed his lip fiddling with the chain which hung around his neck. What harm could it do? “Um yeah I’d love the help, that would be, um neat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos pushed open his front door which gave a small thump as it hit the wall. “Hey Hon,” yelled a voice from the kitchen “you took your time,”

“Yeah sorry about that I was talking to this boy about tutoring him and lost track of time.” Carlos said opening the fridge and grabbing an orange.

“I thought you wanted to concentrate on your studies,” said his mother frowning slightly as she peered into the oven. “I do its just this boy, Cecil is having a lot of trouble so it thought I’d give him a hand.” He said as he started to cut the orange up into segments, the fruits juice running over his fingers.

“What’s for dinner?” “Chicken,” said his mother continuing to peer at the roasting bird, “how was school today?”

“Busy,” replied Carlos taking a bite and wincing at the sourness of the fruit.

“Good busy, bad busy?” Carlos smiled taking another bite of orange; it had become a routine recently between him and his parents. He would come home and make a snack and his mother would always ask without fail. “How was your day?” to which he always replied“busy.” and then describe in detail just what kind of busy his day had been.

“Meh busy,” he replied as throwing orange peel in the bin. “The others weren't partially annoying today."

“Good, how’s Rochelle?”

“Good, I was thinking of asking her to the movies Sunday if that’s okay,” his mother frowned,

“On a school night? Carlos you should know better” her voice dripping with sarcasm, Carlos gave a loud over dramatic sigh, throwing the last of the peel in the bin.

“Fine Saturday it is,” he said smiling at his mother before starting to walk to his room. “Is Dad working late tonight?” he didn’t know why he bothered asking, of course he’d be home late, his father was always home late. He threw himself down onto his bed laying there his hands behind his head staring up of the ceiling watching the small Styrofoam planets which hung on fishing wire spinning slightly around. An explosion of glow in the dark stars surrounding them stuck to the ceiling for as long as he could remember. Maybe that would be what he would teach Cecil first, or maybe genetics, or biotechnology. Did he learn about biotechnology last year? Maybe it was too hard. Carlos gave a small chuckle shaking his head slightly. For god’s sake I’m thinking way too hard about this he thought a smile making its way to his lips. Teenagers were meant to think about girls and sports and crap like that, Solar system, he decided proudly, I’ll teach him about solar system.

\---

“So the Earth goes around the sun?” mumbled Cecil chewing the end of his pen, Carlos ran his finger through his hair; this was going to be much harder than he thought. It was lunch time a week after the step latter incident, and Cecil sat across from him in the library a pen in hand writing notes, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

“Yes all the known planets in the solar system go around the sun,” “Why?” that seemed to be a favorite saying of his, “The planets travel around the sun because of its gravitational pull.” Explained Carlos pointing to a diagram from the text book, each planet goes around the sun at different speeds which is why days on some planets are shorter on some planets and longer than others.”

“Oh,” said Cecil copying the diagram onto his page, Carlos was sure he just wanted an excuse to draw something but he really didn't mind.

“Where’s Pluto?”

“Huh?” “Pluto’s a planet right where is it?” Carlos scratched the back of his neck and yawned before continuing on with his lesson.

“Pluto isn't a planet anymore,”

“Why?” asked Cecil frowning

“Cause it’s too small,”

“So what if it’s too small a person doesn't stop being a person if there short to why should a planet?”

“Are you really arguing about a freaking planet?” Cecil’s cheeks turned pink

“Maybe,” Carlos chuckled shaking his head as Cecil finished drawing the diagram, including Pluto. “So it goes the sun, mercury, Venus, earth, mars.” He paused trying not to look down at the book, “Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and not Pluto.” “Well done!” said Carlos proudly as he looked down at his watch. “Oh crap!” he yelled standing up quickly grabbing his books. “I've got to go can we finish this later?”

“Um sure,” said Cecil doodling in the margin of his notes, “Where you going?”

“I promised Id meet up with Rochelle, do I look okay?” he asked running his fingers through his hair squinting so he could see his reflection in the library window. Cecil nodded taking off his reading glasses allowing them to hang around this neck.

“Perfect,” Carlos smiled at Cecil before shoving his books in his bag and bolting out the room.

\---

Rochelle was already at Big Rico’s Pizza when he arrived, sitting in a booth at the back string he glass of coke with a straw, the ice cubes clinking against the glass.

“Hey,” said Carlos sliding into the seat across from her putting his bag on the seat next to him.

“Hey,” replied Rochelle smiling sweetly

“What took?”

“I was helping a year nine with his science, lost track of time sorry.” Carlos reached for the menu scanning over the names of various pizzas.

“I already ordered for you,” said Rochelle taking a sip of her drink.

“Supreme?” Rochelle nodded and Carlos shot her a pearly grin, “you know me so well.” It only took a few minutes for their pizzas to arrive steaming and dripping with melted cheese and toppings.

“So who you tutoring?” asked Rochelle taking a bite of pizza

“Cecil Palmer,” replied Carlos his mouthful the sharp taste of olives and pepperoni spreading across his tongue.

“Cecil Palmer really?” asked Rochelle nibbling at her slice.

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Carlos,

“Well you've heard the rumors about his family right?” Carlos chewed at his lip looking down at his plate.

“Yeah course I have, but he’s okay,” Rochelle sighed looking at her boyfriend looking disapprovingly.

“He looks really weird but,”

“So?” asked Carlos frowning putting his pizza down on his plate, Rochelle opened her mouth asif to say something.

“Well he’s just fucking creepy; I mean he just walks around all day talking to himself!” Carlos glared at Rochelle through grit teeth.

“Don’t bitch about the poor guy, you haven’t even met him.”

“Look just drop it okay.” “Fine,” spat Carlos taking another bite of pizza, a string of gooey cheese dangling down his chin. He chewed his food thoughtfully swallowing his mouthful his tense shoulders starting to relax.

“Look I’m sorry, I just-"

“Stressed about the exams, yeah I know.” She smiled and reached over the table taking his hand in hers, “if you ever need anyone to talk to you know you can talk to me okay?” Carlos smiled looking down at their interloping fingers, relishing in the moment of peace.

“okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cecil whistled happily as he drew faint lines across his A3 sheet of paper.

“What you drawing?” asked Carlos who had swapped the library for the art room, since a group of other students had decided to set up camp outside the door yelling and kicking up a fuss. Cecil held up the sketch for Carlos to see. He squinted at the lines and saw a circle surrounded by a few rings, slowly he realised that it was Saturn a ribbon looped in between Saturn’s ring wrapped around a cross.

“What you think?” Carlos kept squinting,

“It looks really cool.” Cecil grinned and continued to add detail to the drawing. “You’re really good at drawing,”

“Thanks, how’s studying going?” Carlos grimaced tapping the cold iron table.

“Don’t get me started,” he stared at the paper running his fingers through his hair. “You don’t know how lucky you are.”  Cecil smiled fiddling absentmindedly with the chain around his neck,

“Are exams really that bad?” Carlos chewed at the end of his pen thinking carefully about the answer.

“It’s more the pressure than the exams themselves, like all the teachers are all saying stuff like ‘this test will make or break whether you go to university or not.’” Cecil frowned and started to ink the sketch.

“Is it true?”

“What?”

“Do your exams decide whether or not you go to university?” Cecil’s face looked distraught and he wrapped his glasses chain around his fingers.

“Well, I guess it depends on what you want to do.” Carlos said looking over his notes,

“So if I wanted to be a radio DJ what kind of exams would I do?”  Carlos cocked his head to one side a small smile spreading across his lips.

“You want to be a radio DJ?” Cecil nodded his eyes lighting up. “Well Music is a no-brainer, I’m not sure what else, and you have the voice for it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Cecil looking confused

“You have a cool voice,” Said Carlos his cheeks turning a light pink.

“Thanks, um your hair is neat.” Carlos gave a loud chuckle his grin stretching from ear to ear. “What?”

“You’re the only person in the world that still says neat.”

“No I’m not,”

“Yes you are!” said Carlos shaking his head running his fingers through his hair, he looked down at his notes and sighed as he began to copy notes.

“Hey Carlos,”

“Yeah?” mumbled Carlos skimming over natural selection,

“Since your teaching me science, I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to draw?”  

“No Cecil you don’t have to,-“stuttered Carlos looking up

“No I insist I’ve got _a lot_ of free time.” Said Cecil smiling

“Yeah but for the next three weeks I don’t, anyway I can’t draw for crap.” Rambled Carlos running his fingers through his hair, “the teachers are acting like dicks, and these are really important to me, I’ve got to get this down I don’t have any time anymore okay!” His voice quickening and becoming louder, Cecil looked shocked at his friend swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Okay, I understand I’m sorry Carlos.” Carlos chewed his lip looking down at his sketch, moving the pen across the paper.  Carlos rubbed his temples with his fingertips,

“Oh god I’m sorry,” he muttered hunching over his book. He felt as though his brain was padded with cotton wool as he copied his notes. His face was hot and flushed, _why am I so angry?_ Thought Carlos looking up at the blonde who was now fully engrossed in his art humbling a song under his breath.   

“In pen station tonight oh lord, in pen station tonight.”

“I’ve got to go Cecil, sorry.” Said Carlos standing up and gathering his things,

“Okay bye,” mumbled Cecil giving Carlos a small wave.

\---

Carlos walked down the street pulling his hood up over his head; he sniffed and shivered as the cold air bit at his skin, the plastic bags he was carrying full of shopping cut into his hand. It had been two days since he had yelled at Cecil and since the weekend had come and almost gone Carlos had been swapping between mulling over yelling at Cecil and focusing on studying. He wasn’t even sure if Cecil was upset or not, suddenly he saw something out the corner of his eye.  He looked in a shop window and saw Cecil standing behind a café counter talking to one of the customers. He looked down at his shopping, mostly stuff like vegetables and fruit nothing that needed to get home right away. He ducked into the café and joined the small cue meaning it was only minutes before he got to the front.

“Hi Cecil, I-“

“Cecil?” Said a high pitched voice as Carlos looked closer at the boy, no man that stood behind the counter looking at him. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and the cafés employee apron a cap was perched on his head covering most of what Carlos now saw was a mop of black hair, not blonde. This was not Cecil.

“Oh crap sorry, I thought you were someone else!” Said Carlos quickly wanting to kick himself,

“No, no it’s fine.” Said not Cecil smiling politely, “happens all the time, I’m Cecil’s brother”

“Brother?” asked Carlos looking confused. The man sighed scratching the back of his neck.

“Cecil never told you about me? I’m Kevin; I’m guessing your Carlos right?” said Kevin his eyes wondering to the line that had started to form behind Carlos clicking his tongue against his teeth. “Look I’m sorry but if you’re not going to buy anything can you move out the way? I get off work in ten if you want to wait.”

“Um yeah,” said Carlos grabbing his wallet from his pocket quickly counting coins. “One coffee please,” Kevin smiled and took the money from his and sorting it into the till. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for the two year anniversary? CAUSE I'M NOT

Kevin lent back in his chair as Carlos sipped at his coffee quietly.

“So you’re the Carlos Cecil been telling me about.” Said Kevin his voice causing a chill to run down Carlos’ spine,

“Cecil talks about me a lot?” Kevin grinned leaning back even further back,

“Yep,” said Kevin causing Carlos to look down into his cup watching steam rise into the air. “Its good he’s got a friend, I was worrying about the little guy.” Carlos up at Kevin noticing for the first time the dark circles under Kevin brown eyes. He’d heard rumours about Kevin Palmer’s temper and felt as though he was walking on egg shells.

“Yeah he’s nice though,” muttered Carlos taking another sip of coffee the drink burning his tongue.

“Mm,” Said Kevin tapping his finger on the table. “How’d you guys meet anyway?”

“Um I said I’d help him with his sciences-“

“What?!” said Kevin straightening up his teeth grit, but the smile still remaining on his face.  “He doesn’t need any help with science, he’s doing fine.” Spat Kevin suddenly causing Carlos to jump spilling a few drops of coffee on his fingers.

“Um he didn’t know what DNA was,-“Kevin tapping quickened the sound of his fingers drumming on the table echoing louder across the room. 

“Look Carlos I don’t expect you to understand, but I know my brother. He doesn’t need help,” Carlos’ face turned red.

“Really? Cause you’re talking about your brother’s education here! Don’t you care?” Kevin slammed his hand on the table standing up reaching over the table grabbing Carlos by the hair. He pulled Carlos from his seat causing the coffee to spill over the table. The other costumers were looking at the two now,

“Don’t lecture me about my own brother Carlos,” Kevin’s smile never wavered, his voice stayed calm and collected. His fist smashed into Carlos’ nose knocking him backwards onto the floor. Carlos stared up at Kevin, whose eyes were wide and deranged.

“Kevin!” yelled a girl rushing over to the two from behind the counter grabbing Kevin by his shoulders holding his back. “What are you doing? Calm down for god’s sake.” Kevin took a deep breath shrugging the girl off and storming out café and down the street. “Hey you okay?” asked the girl helping Carlos up, her smile almost as wide as Kevin’s own.

“Yeah I’m fine,” said Carlos rubbing his nose the skin turning red, blood starting to run down his face. The girl shook her head clicking her tongue against her teeth.

“Look I know how hard that dude can punch, you’re not fine,” another employee had started to wipe up the coffee as the commotion calmed down.  “We have a first aid kit in the staff room,” she took Carlos by the hand and led him into a room behind the counter. She pointed to a small plastic chair in the corner as she rummaged through the cupboard looking for the first aid kit. “Sit,”

Carlos sat and chewed at his lip as the girl handed him an ice pack and some tissue which he held on his sore nose. The girl looked at him gnawing at a hang nail on her thumb as she took a seat on another plastic chair.

“Thanks for the help,” mumbled Carlos his skin turning numb with cold. The girl shot him a friendly grin,

“My names Lauren by the way, I’m a friend of Kevin’s.”

“Carlos,” said Carlos as Lauren reached forward and shook his hand, sighing and looked at the bruise that had started to form. “I’m really sorry about Kev; he’s a bit quick tempered.”

“A bit?” said Carlos wincing as nose throbbed, Lauren shook her head and continued to chew at the hangnail.

“What did you say to him?” asked Lauren and Carlos looked down at the floor.

“Nothing, just that I’m a friend of Cecil’s.” Lauren looked confused

“Cecil has friends?” Carlos shot her a stone cold look, “Sorry, sorry he’s just a funny kid.”

“Seriously he’s not that bad.” mumbled Carlos dabbling at his nose with a tissue, “Anyway your friends with that psycho!” Lauren shrugged

“The worlds a weird place.” Carlos stood up stuffing tissue up his nose and throwing the ice pack at Lauren.

“Yeah whatever,” Carlos started to walk out the room grabbing his shopping bags.

“Hey Carlos,”

“What?” splat Carlos his nose sore and puffy, his face contorted into a glare,

“Be careful around Kev or you’re going to end up with way more than a bloody nose.” Carlos clenched his teeth, _why am I so angry?_

“Thanks,” mumbled Carlos before storming out the room.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT KIND OF A ENDING WAS THAT? FREAKING CLIFFHANGERS! honestly i hate Joesph and Jeffrey sometimes.

Cecil was up to painting his Saturn picture now, Carlos knew he must have spent most of his weekend working on it.

“Morning,” said Carlos dumping his books on the table with a loud bang.

“Morning- OHMYGOSH!” yelled Cecil as he saw the bruise that had formed across Carlos face over the weeknd. “What happened to you Carlos?”

“I met your brother on the weekend,” said Carlos seeing no reason to lie. “He’s stronger than he looks,” Cecil nodded as he inspected Carlos face. 

“That’s why he came home mad,” said Cecil wrapping his glasses chain around his finger.

“I’m sorry that my nose came in contact with his fist Cecil, I truly am.” Said Carlos shaking his head, a hint of a smile appearing on his face, Cecil ducked his head and flushed red.

“Sorry Carlos,”

“Oh no its fine, its fine I’m the one who pissed him off.” Said Carlos quickly smiling at his friend “Honestly its fine,”

“What did you do to make him mad?” asked Cecil rinsing his paintbrush with water from a small jar.

“I said I was tutoring you,” Cecil’s body became rigid his paintbrush halfway to the paper. 

“You told him?” asked Cecil so quietly that Carlos could barely hear him,

“Yeah.” Said Carlos doodling in the margin of his notes,

“Carlos please tell me you did not tell Kevin!” Cecil dropped his paintbrush his voice becoming louder and more frantic.

“Cecil what’s the matter?” asked Carlos standing up quickly taking a step towards the panicking boy,

“I don’t know how to explain it, but, oh God!” yelled Cecil running his fingers through his hair. Carlos stared at the boy in shock. Cecil had always seemed so calm and happy, then again so did his brother.

“Cecil calm down, tell me what’s wrong,” said Carlos attempting to sound calm as Cecil was clearly terrified. He reached forward and took Cecil’s hand, “I think you should go to the nurse’s office okay?” Cecil shook his head, before nodding and then shaking his head again.  Slowly Carlos led Cecil out of the room and down the hall.

Since it was so early in the morning most of the students were at home or walking to school. Those who were at school didn’t seem to notice the two walking down the halls. Carlos never let go of Cecil’s hand until they were nearly at the Nurses office.

“Oh my god you’re a fucking fag now Palmer?” A deep voice echoed across the hall and Cecil stopped still pulling his hand from Carlos’. “You listening to me Palmer” said Steve Carlsberg who was leaning against the locker a sly grin spread across his face.

“Go away Steve,” said Carlos turning to glare at the boy.

“Fuck off freak!” said Steve straightening up and crossed his arms, “You Palmer’s boyfriend or something?” Cecil’s breaths had become short and quick as he ducked his head looking at the tiled floor.

“Please go away Steve Carlsberg,” whispered Cecil taking a deep breath. Almost as if it was timed s group of students opened the front door of the school and filtered in. 

“What you say Faggot?” asked Steve reaching forward and grabbing Cecil by the scruff of the neck. Carlos ran forward and pushed Steve back as a crowd started to form around them.

“Fuck off Steve for god’s sake!” Cecil had started running his fingers through his hair again hyperventilating. Carlos knew he had to get him out of there as quickly as possible.

“You his boyfriend or something?” asked Steve glaring at Carlos before slamming him against the locker knocking the air from his lungs.

“Carlos!” yelled a voice and Carlos saw Rochelle out of the corner of his eye pushing through the crowd of students. For the second time in less than three days a fist found itself against Carlos face. Carlos pinched is nose as blood welled from his nostrils; Steve grabbed Cecil’s collar and whack him against the locker causing the boy the fall to the ground. He looked up at his attacker with terrified eyes.  

“What the hell is going on here?” Yelled Mr Peters the Woodstock teacher as he pushed through the crowd and pulled Steve away from the terrified Cecil. He leaned down and looked a Cecil who had drawn his knees to his chest, “Are you okay son?” Cecil shook his head the teacher sighed and looked over at Carlos. “Can you get Mr Palmer and yourself to the nurse’s office while I make sure this man gets to the principal’s office?

“Yes sir,” Said Carlos helping Cecil up as blood ran down lip. The teacher nodded and followed Steve down the hall towards the office.

“Cecil I need you to get up okay?” Cecil nodded and slowly stood up his legs shaking, “Rochelle help.” He wrapped his hand round Cecil shoulders holding him up, but Rochelle had disappeared along with a majority of the students from the crowd. “Crap,”

“I’m sorry Carlos.” Breathed Cecil taking deep breaths and the two walked down the hall.

“It’s okay Cecil,” Said Carlos as he held the Nurse’s office door open and ushered Cecil inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write because i kept imagining my head cannon Cecil looking terrified and having a panic attack. Also can you guys please comment more i would really love some feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Cecil lay down on a bed in the nurse’s office his hands crossed across his stomach as Carlos sat with an icepack pushed against his face and tissue filling his nostrils.

“Cecil?”

“Yeah?” mumbled Cecil talking long deep breaths,

“You okay now?” asked Carlos dabbing at his nose.

“Yeah, you okay?”

“Well I’m thinking of wearing a hockey mask to school now, but yeah.” said Carlos blood running down his face, Cecil giggled and winced rubbing the back of his head.

“I think I’m concussed,”

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t concussed.” Said Carlos as Cecil grinned and giggled again, rolling over onto his side so he could look at Carlos.

“I shouldn’t have made a fuss this morning,” Carlos shook his head

“You couldn’t help it.” Said Carlos wincing as his nose throbbed

“I shouldn’t have let you tutor me.” Carlos cocked his head to one side furrowing his brow,

“Why?” Cecil sucked in a deep breath not making eye contact.

“You’ve hear stuff about my mum right?” said Cecil slowly as he chewed at his lip. Carlos nodded

“I’ve hear she’s a bit.” Carlos paused considering the right words,

“Nuts?” asked Cecil as Carlos nodded twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground.

“She doesn’t,” Cecil paused picking at the mattress “she thinks science is, um sinful.” Cecil looked Carlos in the eyes as he spoke, quickly before ducking his head again looking down at the floor.

“Um,” Carlos mumbled looking back up at Cecil giving the other boy a quick small simile. “Okay,” Cecil looked up confused,

“Okay?” asked Cecil as Carlos sighed,

“I don’t necessarily agree with it, but it’s her decision I guess.” Said Carlos as Cecil slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the locker.

“Just so you know I don’t think its sinful okay?” said Cecil Carlos nodded as the door swung open Mr Peters stood in the door frame.

“You kids feeling better?”

“Yes sir,” Said Cecil quickly as Carlos continued to nod. Mr Peters crossed his arms and looked over at Carlos.

“Principal Winchell wants to speak with you Carlos,”

“Okay.” Said Carlos standing up, “see you later Cecil.”

“See ya” Said Cecil giving a shy smile as the door swung shut.

Principal Winchell said at her desk leaning back in her chair knitting what looked like a scarf.

“Hello Carlos,” said the principal not looking up.

“Good morning Mrs.” Said Carlos sliding into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“Carlos, can you tell me what time it is?” Carlos scanned the walls of the office for a clock.

“Um ten to nine,” Said Carlos looking down at the room’s deep blue carpet,

“What time does the school day start?” asked Principal Winchell wrapping wool around her fingers,

“Nine o’clock.” Carlos sighed staring at the second had tick around the clock’s face.

“First thing Monday morning, Carlos and I have suspended three students from school-“

“Wait what?!” asked Carlos straightening up “What do you mean three?” Winchell continued to knit a red scarf slowly becoming longer.

“You do know what the punishment is for fighting on school grounds don’t you Carlos?” Carlos girt his teeth his fingers digging into the arms of his chair.

“Steve hit me and smashed Cecil against the wall Mrs, we did nothing to him.” Said Carlos as the teacher gave a long sigh and placed her knitting on her desk.

“And that’s the problem Carlos I have had multiple students say different stories about who threw the first punch.” Carlos’ face flushed red with anger as he pointed to his nose,

“I’m the one with a freaking bloody nose, Cecil’s concussed and you’re wondering who started it?” Principal Winchell crossed her arms and lent forward in her chair.

“You pushed Steve, correct?”

“I-I don’t,” mumbled Carlos chewing his lip.

“Did you or did you not push him Carlos?” Carlos sighed and slid down in his chair.

“I did,” said Carlos and Principal Winchell’s shoulders relaxed as she clicked her tongue against her teeth.

“Please return to the Nurse’s office Carlos and wait for your mother to pick you up, I’m suspending all three of you till the end of the week.” Carlos nodded standing up and walking out the room where Mr Peters and Cecil was already waiting, along with someone else.

“Hello Carlos,” said Kevin who was standing behind Mr Peters a small smile flickering across his face.

“What are you doing here Kevin?” spat Carlos as Peters ushered Cecil into the office,

“I’m picking up my little brother, what else would i be doing?” asked Kevin scratching the back of his head hesitantly , “thanks for helping Cecil.”

“What?”

“Thank you for helping Cecil, now go away.” Said Kevin gesturing down the hall with his hand, Carlos smiled and nodded deciding that it was probably the kindest thing Kevin Palmer would ever say.

 

 


	7. chapter 7

It had been half a week since Carlos had been suspended, which deep down he was kind of happy about since it was only two weeks till exams. More time to study. He sat at his desk pouring over his maths textbook, he had spent his days swapping between various subjects over the past few days.  His parents both spent most of the day at work and after three days straight of studying and pacing up and down his room bored out of his skull he was beginning to see why this was considered a punishment. The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the home, thankful for something to do Carlos rocketed up and grabbed the phone.

“Hello?” said Carlos expecting a telemarketer to be at the other end of the line.

“Oh Carlos it’s actually you! Said a voice

“Cecil?” said Carlos sitting down on the sofa, “how’d you get my number?”

“Phonebook,” Said Cecil as Carlos slumped down in his seat. “I’m bored Carlos this isn’t fair,” Carlos grinned

“You really are bored aren’t you Cecil?” he paused for a moment thinking

“So what you up too?” asked Cecil his voice lowering to a whisper. “Something sciencey?”

“I’m inventing hundreds of extremely scientific objects.”

“Really?”

“No Cecil, I’ve been studying math,”

“Oh.” Mumbled Cecil quietly

  “Hang on I didn’t think Kevin and your mum would let you speak to me cause of the science thing.” Said Carlos, Cecil stayed quiet for a moment before perking up again.

“So you free to start the art lessons after the exams right?” said Cecil quickly,

“What are you talking about?” said Carlos raising his eyebrow before realising he hadn’t told his mum.

“Kevin didn’t tell your mum,” said Carlos happily a smiling spreading across his face.

“Yeah I’m free to give you lessons before school on Wednesday, is that okay?” Said Cecil as Carlos chuckled covering his mouth with his hand.

“I have an exam at two one Wednesday can I meet you in the art room after then?” asked Carlos sitting up, His heart hammering against his rib cage.

“Yep that would be great.” Said Cecil

“Neat!” said Carlos laughing,

“That’s my line!” yelled Cecil bursting into laughter, “Look Carlos I’m sorry but I’ve got to go.”

“Okay” said Carlos smiling

“Bye,” said Cecil followed by a dial tone. Sighing Carlos placed the phone back on its stand, and standing up and walking back to his room see himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. His cheeks were flushed pink, a goofy grin stretched across his face. Butterflies floated around his stomach as he thought of the promise of a lesson with Cecil. He hadn’t felt this way since he first met Rochelle.  The phone rang again and Carlos grabbed the phone smiling to himself Cecil must be extremely bored.

“Hello?”

“Hey Carlos its Rochelle,” speak of the devil

“Hi,” said Carlos leaning against wall as he spoke.

“How’s suspension?” asked Rochelle, Carlos gave a long exaggerated sigh.

“I’m b-o-r-e-d,” moaned Carlos kicking the wall softly with the back of his heel.

“Aw poor Carlsy you want to come round later?” asked Rochelle her voice sounding hopeful, Carlos shook his head before remembering she couldn’t see him.

“Can’t I’m grounded,” explained Carlos sighing. “I’m going to kill Steve when I get back,”

“You started it didn’t you?” said Rochelle and Carlos felt his stomach drop his mouth slightly open.

“What?” asked Carlos slowly, his teeth grit as he continued tapping his foot against the wall.

“You pushed him…” said Rochelle her voice trailing off as she spoke the quiet buzz of the phone line filling Carlos’ ear.

“I. Didn’t. Push. Him.” Said Carlos slowly running his fingers through his hair, “Rochelle please tell me you didn’t tell Winchell I started it.” Rochelle was quiet for a moment, hesitating.

“I didn’t tell her technically I told Mr Peters-“

“Rochelle for god’s sake do I look like the kind of guy who would pick a fight with Steve Carlsberg? I’m not stupid!” Carlos found himself almost yelling as he sucked in another deep breath. “Just so you know being suspended sucks okay? I’m in huge fucking trouble, this whole thing goes on my record, and also STEVE IS AN ASSHOLE WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS ME WHO STARTED IT?!” yelled Carlos into the phone his heart pounding against his chest.

“I’m sorry that’s just how it looked, anyway you were kinda asking for it I heard you were like leading Cecil around by the hand.”

“HE WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO?” Carlos straightened up not caring that he was yelling.

“I DON’T KNOW IGNORE THE FREAK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES?! FOR FUCKS SAKE CARLOS,” Carlos stared down at the phone remembering all the times he had seen Cecil before. Sitting in the hallway beaten and bruised shaking everyone walking past him as though he was just a part of the background, a voice without a body, a face no one knew.

“Carlos?” Rochelle’s voice broke his train of thought as he lifted his hand from where it hung at his side, pressing down on the hang up button with a small beep. Leaving him in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on something that happened to me and my sis a few weeks ago, can you guys what it was?

Carlos hummed an off key song as he walked his Ipod blaring music into his ears. The streets were empty since most of Night Vale’s citizens were either at work or school. In fact that was where he was heading to his third exam. Carlos was on the fence when it came to exams, while the actual exams didn’t seem so bad the period leading up to them were pure hell.

“These and more than these,” sang Carlos smiling confidently. He glanced down at his watch and swore at the sight of the time. “Shit!” he yelled his slow walk turning into a jog as he saw he was running late. He didn’t mind running since it was strangely cold this time of year,

Carlos stopped dead for a moment sniffing the air a strange new smell filling his nostrils. He cringed waving his hand in front of his face attempting the waft away the smell. _What stinks?_   His question was swiftly answered when a white SUV spun round the corner smoke exploding from one of its front wheels as the driver slammed on the brakes. The car’s left side slid up onto the curb as the car headed straight at Carlos, his heart leapt to his throat, his feet stuck to the ground as he started at the car like a deer in headlights.(Literally.)  The car was coming closer and closer and just in time Carlos willed his feet to move, throwing himself away just in time as the car hit the fence where he had just been standing. Carlos stood there for a moment his mouth hanging open staring at the car. He watched as the car reversed and drove back off down the road leaving Carlos standing there staring. “Oh my god,” muttered Carlos staring after the speeding car. “I almost died,” he clapped his hand over his mouth as he turned and started walking in the direction of the school shaking his head. _  
That just happened_ thought Carlos as a small smile spread across his face, a quiet laugh erupting from his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair as the weight of exactly what happened started to form in his mind, specifically the fact that he nearly got hit by a car.

Since lunch had just started Carlos easily found Cecil in the art room, the room was empty apart from Cecil who had now started a new painting of a five headed dragon.

“Hi Carlos,” said Cecil smiling his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he painted one of the dragon’s heads a bright gold. Carlos unzipped his coat and threw it across the back of a chair. “Don’t you have an exam in like half an hour?” Carlos blinked dumbly looking at the boy spreading the gold paint across the paper. Carlos nodded

“I guess I just kinda, I just, um. I wanted to see you.”

“Why what’s wrong you stressing again?”

“I nearly got hit by a car,” said Carlos quickly chewing at his lip.

“What?” Yelled Cecil throwing his paint brush into a jar, splashing small drops of water on the desk and rushing over to Carlos grabbing him by the shoulders his eyes wide with worry, “Oh my gosh are you okay? Are you hurt?” Carlos nodded quickly before shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” mumbled Carlos “I was walking to school and a car just bolted out of nowhere and almost hit me.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Cecil taking a step back and looking Carlos up and down checking for any sigh of injury.

“I never said I was okay Cecil,” said Carlos pulling back a chair and plonking down into it, sucking in a long deep breath. Cecil reached into his pocket and brought out an old looking chunking phone and a pair of headphones. “What are you doing?” asked Carlos as Cecil plugged the headphone in and offered one of the earbuds to Carlos.

“When I’m upset I listen to music to cheer me up,”

“I’m not upset,” said Carlos taking the headphone and placing it in his ear as Cecil moved his chair so they could both hear.

“You just nearly got hit by a car, you’re upset.” Said Cecil attempting to select a song as the phone’s buttons stuck unresponsive to his presses.

“How old is that phone?” asked Carlos looking at the ancient piece of technology,

“I don’t know,” replied Cecil finally getting a song to work. “It’s Kevin’s old one,”

“Ah.” The song filled the two’s ears as they sat their heads almost touching in order to keep both ear buds in their ears.

_Closer, closer close enough to lose._ Carlos closed his eyes as Cecil lent his head on Carlos’ shoulder which now relaxed as the song continued to play. Cecil’s heart thumbed against his ribcage, beating faster and harder with every passing minute.

“I should get going,” mumbled Carlos as the song came to an end and he pulled the earbud from his ear.

“Mmm” said Cecil sliding his phone back into his pocket, before standing up and packing away his art supplies. “You feel better?” Carlos smiled and nodded picking up his jacket tossing it over his shoulder.

“Yeah thanks Cecil,”

“Good luck with your exam, see you later.” Said Cecil as he washed the paintbrush giving Carlos a small wave, Carlos smiled and waved back hesitating before walking out the door and down the hall to his exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could say it was the music bit but yeah, i nearly got hit by a car on my way to an exam. EXAMS KILL!


	9. Chapter 9

The two boys sat at opposite ends of the art room table staring at two stacks of paper stabled together.

“You looked at it yet?” asked Carlos staring at the two papers biting his lip. Cecil shook his head looking up at Carlos and then looking down at the papers. One Cecil’s latest science test, the other Carlos science exam results, the exams had taken much longer to mark than expected and so the two had decided to see their results together.   
Carlos sighed and scratched the back of his head, “We should get this over and done with.” Cecil gave a loud groaned slumping in his seat.

“Do we have to Carlos?” asked Cecil glaring down at the tests, Carlos nodded and reached over taking the corner of his exam paper in between his thumb and four finger,  waiting for Cecil to do the same.

“On three,”

“One,”

“Two,”

“Three!” The two turned the front page of the tests at the same time their eyes darting to the grades written in bold red sharpie on the top right corner of the page.

“A,” said Carlos pumping his fist a goofy grin stretched across his face, Cecil looked down at his test his mouth slightly open as he stared at the grade. “Cec?” asked Carlos cocking his head to one side looking at the other boy’s shocked face.

“C,” said Cecil quietly his own smiling stretching across his lips as he looked up at Carlos his eyes lit up. “I got a C Carlos!” Carlos looked down at the paper smiling,

“How’d the hell you manage that?” said Carlos shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

“Mum did always say I had a good memory,” Carlos raised an eyebrow “What?”

“Okay I’ve known you like two months and I know your memory’s crap.” Said Carlos crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair,

“It’s not that bad.” Said Cecil defensively

“what did you have for breakfast the morning?”

“Um,” Cecil scrunched up his face as he thought, searching his brain for the answer.

“Oh for god’s sake don’t hurt yourself.” Said Carlos and Cecil stuck his tongue out before smiling looking down at the test again.

“Maybe I have a great teacher.” Said Cecil, Carlos’ face turned a deep red and he ducked his head scratching the back of his neck.

“Um so, maybe we should go out to eat or something after school, like to celebrate.” Stuttered Carlos attempting to change the subject,

“Yeah that would be neat!”

\---

“Hey!” Said Cecil smiling walking over to where Carlos stood on main street where most of Night Vale’s restaurants were found.

“Hi,” said Carlos smiling giving Cecil a small wave, the sleeves of his white jacket sticking to him.

“So where’d you want to eat?” asked Cecil smiling rocking back and forth on his heels. “Big Rico’s?” Carlos winched; Big Rico’s was extremely popular with most of the students, Which meant Rochelle, the last person in the world that Carlos wanted to see.

“Rochelle hangs out there a lot,” mumbled Carlos,

“What about Kevin’s café?”

“No way in hell!” yelled Carlos quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets

“What’s wrong with Kevin’s café?” asked Cecil cocking his head to one side. Carlos looked down at the stone path the two were standing on, groups of people pushing past them as they spoke.

“Your brother scares me.” Said Carlos staring intensely at a crack in the pavement, the corner of Cecil’s mouth twitched, “Don’t laugh your brother terrifying!”

“I’m not laughing!” said Cecil after a small pause.

“You hesitated,”

“No I didn’t!”

“You did!” said Carlos as Cecil cracked up laughing grinning from ear to ear as he scanned the street looking for a place to eat.

“What about Gino’s?” said Cecil pointing to the small Italian place down the road.

“I haven’t been to Gino’s for ages” Said Carlos as the two walked down the street towards the restaurant.   
Gino’s was a small cheap Italian restaurant that was always almost nearly empty since most people ate their Italian food a Big Rico’s most people just ordered a takeout and picked up their food before going home to eat, this meant the two had the restaurant all to themselves expect for an old woman who at in the corner facing the wall so her face was hidden sipping at a glass of red wine.  A bright middle aged woman called Britany showed them to their table which was towards the back of the restaurant.  

“We don’t get a lot of teens in here now a days,” Said Britany lighting the candle in the centre of their table as she spoke. “It’s normally families or stuff like that.” Carlos smiled flicking through the menu,

“We’re celebrating the fact that we’re free of hellish exams for the year.” Said Carlos

“Well Carlos is at least,” Chipped in Cecil looking over the table at his friend. “What you having?” Carlos scanned the menu, he was sure Cecil didn’t have much money on him and while he didn’t mind paying he was sure Cecil would get in a fuss if the bill was too high.

“Spaghetti,” Said Carlos picking the cheapest thing on the menu. Cecil continued to read the menu for a minute before sighing and shaking his head taking his glasses from where they perched on his nose, allowing them to drop before hanging in mid-air swinging slightly on their chain.  

“I’ll have it too.”

“You guys are a right Lady and the Tramp aren’t you?” said Britany writing their orders down on a notepad.

“You calling me a tramp?” asked Carlos jokingly handing her back the menu. Cecil blushed before quickly doing the same as Britany shook her head and tucked the menus under her arm.

“You guys are cute.” She said before walking back to the counter and handing the order to the chef.

“Carlos,” hissed Cecil once she was out of earshot “what did she mean?”

“What?” asked Carlos pouring himself a glass of water before offering Cecil the jug.

“Lady and the tramp, what did she mean?” Carlos stared at Cecil dumbfounded before sucking in a deep breath.

“Cecil, have you never seen Lady and the Tramp?” asked Carlos shaking his head slightly as Cecil’s face turned beetroot.

“Not exactly, Mum doesn’t like movies so yeah.” Cecil trailed off taking a quick sip of his water,

“Um well it’s about these dogs that fall in love, and they eat spaghetti together,” explained Carlos scratching the back of his head.

“Why would a dog eat spaghetti?” asked Cecil confused, cleaning his glasses on the tablecloth.

“I don’t know it’s a kid’s film.” Said Carlos shrugging “what movies have you seen them?”

“Um,” Cecil paused searching his mind for films. “Wallace and Grommet, I used to watch them a lot at school when it rained.” Carlos winced

“They give me the creeps,” said Carlos shuddering dramatically and pulling a face causing Cecil to laugh and choke on his drink.   


“Crap!” Said Britany returning with the meals, placing one on the table and patting Cecil on the back as he spluttered, “Don’t go dying on me kid,” Cecil managed to stop coughing and wiped his eyes which had started to water.

“Sorry,” he mumbled picking up his fork

“Tis okay.” Said Britany quickly dashing off to give the old woman her bill,

The two sat eating their lead in silence as Cecil carefully picked out all the mushrooms popping them one by one into his mouth.

“Jaws,” he said after some time his mouth full with mushrooms covered in bright red sauce.

“Huh?” asked Carlos slurping up a strand of pasta splattering a small amount of the red on his shirt as he did so.

“Jaws, a while ago Kevin snuck out and went and saw a reshowing of it at the cinema.” Said Cecil wiping his mouth with a napkin, “He said it was really good and I wanted to go see it for ages.” Carlos chewed thoughtfully on his food before swallowing it,

“The first one?” asked Carlos  

“Mmm,” Cecil nodded

“I think my dad has an old copy of that somewhere, maybe you could come round and watch it sometime.”

“Really?” asked Cecil his eyes lighting up a grin stretched across his bright red lips, Carlos nodded and smiled,

“I really like hanging out with you Cecil, you know that?” said Carlos spinning pasta around his fork absentmindedly, Cecil swallowed another small mouthful of mushrooms and smiled back at Carlos.

“I know what you mean,” said Cecil blushing as he stuffed the last of his meal into his mouth, placing his fork and spoon together on the plate before wiping his hands on the napkin.

“It’s just nice, you know, like what with exams and Rochelle it’s nice to just relax with a good friend.” Cecil looked down at his empty plate,

“I um, know what you mean,” mumbled Cecil “you’re much nicer to hang out with than Kevin.” Carlos laughed as he placed his own silverware back on the plate.

“No offence, but that isn’t that hard.” Cecil nodded his eyes shifting to look out the window at the Applebee’s which was being built across the road.

“Yeah I guess it’s not.”

A different waiter, this once with a big bushy moustache named John came over and took their plates away.   

“You want some pudding?” asked Carlos and Cecil shook his head looking over at the clock mounted on the wall.

“I should get home before Mum figures out I’m gone.” Somehow Carlos wasn’t surprised Cecil hadn’t told his mother, but still his stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of having to go home. He paid the waiter with Cecil handing him eight dollars’ worth of change which he had dug out of his pocket. And almost as soon as the two were about to leave a sheet of rain started hammering at the windows drenching everything with water.

“Crap,” Said Carlos digging around in his backpack and pulling out a red compactable umbrella before opening it and stepping out into the downpour. “You want me to walk you home?” asked Carlos the rain beating against the umbrella holding out a hand to Cecil who still stood in the doorway out of the way of the rain.

“Um sure,” Said Cecil quickly ducking under the protection of the umbrella, water sprinkling over his face. The two walked down the street shoulder to shoulder so as to keep them both under the umbrella and Carlos managed to match his step with Cecil.

“So,” said Carlos gripping the umbrella which was how being knocked around by the wind allowing sprinkles of rain to hit his clothes and face. “Jaws maybe on Halloween or something?”

“uh,” Cecil stuttered fiddling with his glasses absentmindedly “Sure I might be able to sneak out or something.”

“Okay then, Said Carlos keeping his eyes fixed on the diming world around him as the sun started to dip beneath the horizon, looking anywhere but Cecil’s eyes as his stomach twisted tighter. His heart fluttering in his chest, “It’s a, it’s a date.” Cecil nodded and smiled before stopping on the corner of the road looking down at the rows of houses.

“I should just make a break for it,” said Cecil pointing at one of the closer houses illuminating the dark street. Carlos’ heart started hammering against his chest,

“Okay,” said Carlos listening to the sound of the raindrops beating off the plastic roof of the umbrella.

“Thanks for the meal, it was really…Nice.” Said Cecil shooting Carlos a smile that he could only just see in the darkness of the night,

“Yeah,” said Carlos smiling back at his friend.

“See you on Monday?” asked Cecil shifting from foot to foot.

“See you on Monday,” Said Carlos who without thinking leaned forward taking Cecil’s hand and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My reaction to old oak doors part B*
> 
> Carlos, please come home soon. Night Vale is where you really belong.

Quickly Carlos pulled back from the kiss the umbrella slipping from his hands and falling to the ground, the sheets of rainwater beating against his skin.

“Cec, I, um.” He stuttered as Cecil just stood there staring into his eyes his cheeks flushed red.

“Carlos.” He murmured his mouth hanging open slightly as the wind wiped his hair in front of his eyes.

“Cecil what the fuck were your thinking?!” yelled a voice and the two boys turned to see Kevin dashing out into the rain, across the road before grabbing Cecil by the hair. “Mums figured out your gone and is really fucking pissed off! Why’d you stay out so freaking long you dam,” Kevin stopped as he saw Carlos standing there. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Um I was just walking Cec home,” mumbled Carlos wanting to make himself as small as possible and disappear down one of the cracks in the pavement.

“Cec?” asked Kevin his eyes shifting from Carlos to Cecil and then back to Carlos. He gave Cecil a shove in the direction of their house. “Go inside now, _Cec_.” Cecil nickname sounded wrong on his lips, almost sinister. Cecil nodded quickly giving Carlos a small wave before retreating into the house.

“Um,” said Carlos picking up the umbrella and stepping slowly away from Kevin. “I’m gonna go home okay um Kev.” Kevin’s whole body stiffened as he stared down at Carlos who gripped the umbrella tightly.

“You just called me Kev Carlos.”

“Did I?” Carlos was shaking now his voice becoming high as he prepared to run. He could tell Kevin was mad, even though he was smiling.

“Cecil has a really strict curfew, you understand?” asked Kevin as Carlos nodded franticly his heart hammering in his chest. This time not with what he now knew was love, but with pure fear.   
Kevin threw a quick jab aimed at Carlos’ face. Quick Carlos pushed a button on the end of the handle of the umbrella, causing it to open taking the punch and pushing Kevin back. Carlos was never so happy to have an umbrella.

“I’m calling the police!” yelled a voice into the dark. Someone shone a light on the two and causing Carlos to squint and hold his hand over his eyes. A girl only one or two years older than him stood shining her phone on torch mode glaring at Kevin with grit teeth. Kevin smiled sweetly at the girl straightening up holding his hands behind his back.

“Dana I’m very busy, please go away.” Said Kevin

“I’m not kidding Kevin I’m going to call the police if you don’t leave him alone.”

“Really?” asked Kevin not moving a muscle as Dana dialled 911 onto the keypad showing the screen to the two boys.  Kevin’s eye twitched, he turned to Carlos quickly his smile stretching into a twisted grin, “Remember _Cec_ ’s curfew next time okay? Seven O’clock,” Carlos nodded as Kevin walked back across the street. Carlos let out a long breath his knees falling from beneath him.

“Careful!” said Dana grabbing him by the shoulders pulling Carlos up. “You okay?”

“That man is just, I actually though he was going to kill me or something.” Said Carlos shaking from head to toe, 

“Wouldn’t put it past him,” Said Dana letting go of him and stepping back slightly putting her phone back in her pocket. “You hit him with an umbrella,”

“Yeah I did.” Said Carlos pulling the umbrella closed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust my sister to post anything.

Cecil didn’t come to school the next week. Even when Carlos found his number in the phone book, it was Kevin who picked up. Carlos didn’t hear a word from him until found himself being woken up by the sound of the ringing phone. Carlos groaned pulling himself from his warm bed and staggering into the living room half asleep.

  
“Hello?” mumbled Carlos rubbing his eyes as he fumbled around looking for his glasses.

  
“Hello Carlos i-its Cecil,” the sound of Cecil’s voice caused his heart to flutter in his chest.

  
“Cec?” asked Carlos finally finding his glasses and putting them on. “It’s almost the middle of the night what’s going on?”

  
“Uh, I got into a fight with Kevin and Mum and I kinda got kicked out.” Mumbled Cecil so quietly that Carlos could barely hear him.

  
“You tried calling your Mum?” asked Carlos sitting down on the couch and yawning.

  
“I’m not stupid Carlos, I’ve tried that about six times.” Said Cecil as Carlos chewed at his lip.

  
“Where are you?”

  
“What?” asked Cecil a gust of wind causing the phone to buzz.

  
“Where are you Cecil?”

  
“I’m at the Arbys,”

  
“Okay,” said Carlos sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Go head down the street until you get to big Rico’s, I live in the house across the street. I’m going to stand outside and wait for you okay?” said Carlos slowly, waiting for Cecil to reply.

  
“Okay I’m on my way.” Said Cecil followed by a dial tone, Carlos stood up and opened the front door shivering his teeth chattering. Winter was defiantly on the way, he stood the door open behind him so he could dash back inside if he needed too. After around ten minutes Cecil finally emerged from the darkness arms crossed and shivering. “H-hi Carlos,”

  
“Hey Cec,” said Carlos ushering him inside and shutting the door. “You found your way here okay?”

  
“Yeah,” mumbled Cecil still standing still in the hallway his eyes shifting around the hall. “Um where are you parents?”

  
“Romantic weekend away,” said Carlos walking through the hallway and opening a cupboard dragging out a box containing an inflatable mattress and a foot pump.

  
“Oh,” mumbled Cecil shifting from foot to foot. “Um thanks Carlos,”

  
“Welcome,” Said Carlos struggling to hold the box. “Um help?”

  
“Oh okay!” said Cecil grabbing one end of the box and helping Carlos carry it down the hall toward Carlos’ room. Carlos lay out the mattress and started to blow it up using the pump. Cecil sat on the edge of Carlos’ bed wrapping his glasses chain around his finger.

  
“So,” said Carlos watching at the mattress slowly inflated. “Why’d you get kicked out, I thought you had a strict curfew?” Cecil chewed at a hangnail on his thumb.

  
“Kevin saw us last Friday,” Carlos’ stomach turned shit, shit, shit! “We had an argument and he kicked me out.”

  
“Where’s your Mum?”

  
“Out,” said Cecil quietly still trying to get rid of the hangnail. Carlos placed the stopper in the mattress and threw the foot pump back in its box; he turned around and pulled some pyjamas from his chest of draws before chucking them at Cecil.

  
“I’m sorry Cecil,” mumbled Carlos chewing his lip. “I shouldn’t have kissed you; I shouldn’t have asked you out. I’m, just really sorry.” Cecil shook his head standing up tucking the Pyjamas under one arm.

  
“You don’t have to apologise about the kiss.” Cecil blushed slightly as he spoke, “Uh- me and Kevin would have argued about something sooner or later, I don’t mind honest.” Carlos’ cheeks flamed and walked quickly over to the closet grabbing a spare blanket he had shoved in there months ago, too lazy to put it in the wash.

  
”Um the bathrooms down the hall, first door on your left”

  
“Right.” Said Cecil quickly as he almost sprinted down the hall to get changed, Carlos spread the blanket over the mattress and flung himself onto his own bed.

  
 _I heard he’s homeless or something._

  
_I’ve seen sleeping the ally outside of Big Rico’s._

  
Carlos felt sick as the sound of old rumours filled his ears making him want to squirm. How could people just stand around and not do anything? He grits his teeth, his fists clenched. How could Kevin do this to his brother?! Cecil walked back into the room, Carlos pyjamas hanging loosely from his body, at least one or two sizes too big. Without thinking Carlos leapt up wrapping his arms around Cecil who just stood there before slowly wrapping his own arms around Carlos.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

  
“About what?” asked Cecil obviously a bit taken a back from the sudden hug. Carlo pulled away shaking his head.

  
“I don’t know.” Said Carlos sighing and switching off the light before climbing into his own bed, Cecil still stood there standing.

  
“Oh wow,”  
“What?” Cecil pointed up at the constellations of glow in the dark stars stuck to Carlos’ celling. “Oh that,” Cecil smiled looking up at the fake night sky before lying down on the mattress pulling the blanket up to his chin.

  
“You have Pluto,” said Cecil gesturing to the small orb stuck in the corner of the celling as far away from the other planets as possible. “Did you know NASA is planning on maybe making Pluto a planet again?”

  
“Yeah,” said Carlos smiling his eyes shut waiting for sleep to come. “Yeah I did, how’d you know that?” Cecil smiled closing his own eyes.

  
“I’m very into science these days."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so before you read this chapter i just wanted to say thank you.
> 
> I've never written anything over 11,000 words long before, and I'm just amazed at how nice you guys are! today i checked my views and i have at the time of writing 996 views... OH MY GOSH! I just cant believe it! My sister (you know the one you never trust to post stuff) suggested I do a little Q and A to celebrate, so ask away i guess! ill be posting the answers in one week (the 11th of July) but ill still be posting chapters before then since I'm off school for two weeks!
> 
> thank you all so much!
> 
> and now the chapter:

When Carlos got up the next morning he found himself almost tripping over Cecil. He stubbed his foot on the mattress but managed to grab onto his bedside table to steady himself before he plummeted onto his guest. Despite this Cecil still stayed soundly asleep his arms wrapped around his knees, the blanket tucked under his chin. Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he carefully tiptoed around the bed and walked into the kitchen and started making toast and coffee.

“Morning Cec,” said Carlos sometime later when Cecil dragged himself from his bed his hair sticking up awkwardly.

“Um morning Carlos,” said Cecil running his fingers though his hair quickly trying to flatter it.

“Coffee?” asked Carlos pouring himself another cup as Cecil nodded before taking the cup and sipping at the warm drink. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah, thanks you so much Carlos.” Said Cecil taking another sip, Carlos smiled stirring sugar into his own cup, the teaspoon clinking against the mug.

“You’re welcome; hey do you have your phone with you?” Cecil shook his head

“I left it at home.”

“Okay then,” said Carlos grabbing a napkin and a pencil from the kitchen table and scribbling down a sequence of numbers before handing it over to Cecil. “That’s my mobile number, saves you having to looking up the landline every time you want to call. If you ever get kicked out again call me okay?” Cecil’s cheeks flushed scarlet.

“Thanks Carlos I’ll add it to my contacts as soon as I get home,” Said Cecil still blushing as he folded the napkin before standing up “I’ll get dressed and uh go home.” Carlos chewed at his lip thoughtfully before shaking his head.

“I’m coming with you; I want to have a talk with Kevin.”

“What? Um okay. Are you sure?” asked Cecil and Carlos nodded before shaking his head again.

“If I chicken out will you be pissed off at me?” asked Carlos pinching the bridge of his nose. Cecil smiled and shaking his head before heading back to the bathroom to get changed. Carlos got up and walked to the hall taking his red umbrella from its stand.

_Well,_ he thought letting it open, _it worked last time._

The two stood outside Cecil’s house sometime later Carlos’ heart hammering in his chest.

“This was a really bad idea.” Said Cecil chewing at his thumbnail, and Carlos nodded in agreement; he didn’t fancy another bloody nose. Suddenly the front door rocketed open causing both boys to jump back as a woman walked down the porch steps.

“See you Kev,” said the woman waving slightly before stopping dead in her tracks. “Oh hi Cecil,” her eyes shifted to Carlos “And Cecil’s friend.”

“Hi Lauren,” mumbled Cecil looking down at the dead grass which covered the lawn. Lauren smiled politely before walking down the road away from the house.

“Cecil?” yelled a Kevin through the open door. “Where the fuck- oh,” Kevin opened the door and smiled his twisted grin. “What you doing here Munchkin?”

“Munchkin?” asked Carlos trying to sound calm “I’m almost as tall as you!” Kevin cocked his head to one side, looking completely calm.

“Answer the question Carlos.”

“Uh,” said Cecil quickly, “I wanted to show him my paintings and stuff in my room. Kevin crossed his arms and clicked his tongue against his teeth,

“As long as you guys keep the whole kissing thing to a minimum, and get him out of here before Mum gets home.” Carlos let out a deep breath before quickly following Cecil passed Kevin down the hall. When the two got into the room Carlos sat down on Cecil’s bed rubbing his temples.

“I chickened out,”

“You did great.” Said Cecil smiling and sitting down next to him, “Besides Kevin’s really pissed off.” Carlos opened his mouth to answer before gasping his eyes darting to the paintings which lined the walls. some of which he recognised like a picture of an eyeless boy who looked a lot like Kevin, and the the five headed dragon. Most of them were completely new to him such as one of a farmer tending to an empty field. However the main painting that caught his eye was a half-finished painting of a man in a lab coat holding an umbrella shielding a door as a girl holding a phone to her ear stood by him.

“Is that me?” asked Carlos pointing at the painting and Cecil blushed and nodded. Carlos stared at the picture for a few moments before grinning.

“That’s me and that girl when I hit Kevin.” His eyes scanned the room and he saw another picture this time of the lab coat man and a man wearing headphones sitting at a table eating a plate of mushrooms. “Is that what you spent the past week doing?” Cecil shook his head

“No I just kind of, um added your character last week and-“

“Character?” asked Carlos sitting up straight as Cecil walked over to his desk before picking up a tape recorder and hitting play.

“A small desert town where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass over head as we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale.” Cecil’s voice echoed around the room before he hit the stop button and blushed.

“It’s this project I’ve been working on for ages, it’s like our town is full of odd and amazing things, but we just don’t notice.” Mumbled Cecil taking a cassette from the recorder and shoving it into a shoe box of various other tapes, Carlos smiled leaning forward and picking up a tape and reading the label.

“Stex corp buys NVCR?” Carlos paused furrowing his brow, “I think you mean café Cec.” Cecil rubbed the back of his neck.

“Strex Crop are the villains and they bought the radio station.”

“Radio station?” asked Carlos sniffing his nostrils suddenly feeling as though they were on fire.

“Um Kevin and Lauren took my art supplies.” Mumbled Cecil blushing, “they say my paintings aren’t healthy.”

“They’re just annoyed  you made them the villains.  Said Carlos grinning, “I think they’re great.”

“Thanks,” said Cecil as Carlos placed the tapes back in the box.

“So whats my character then?” asked Carlos pointing to the man in the lab coat,

“I’m beginning to regret letting you in my room.” Said Cecil crossing his arms and plonking down next to Carlos again,

“Well I think it’s cool, it’s much saner than Kevin.”  Said Carlos before giving a loud sneeze,

“Bless you.”

“Ugh, thanks.”  Said Carlos pitching his nose and breathing deeply, feeling another sneeze coming. “So anyway my character, what’s he like?”

“Well,” said Cecil grabbing a sketch book which had been thrown lazily on his desk flipping through the pages before handing it to Carlos. The picture showed an older looking Carlos in a lab coat holding a beaker in one hand. “He’s new to Night Vale and decided to study the strange happenings on.”

“And?” asked Carlos giving another quick sneeze,

“Bless you, and he’s very brave and is part of the rebellion against Strex, trying to find a way to keep the Smiling God away from Night Vale.” Cecil paused as he realised what he had just said, “And that sounds really weird saying it out loud.” Carlos laughed and grinned stifling another sneeze

“So the Smiling God works with Strex?” Cecil nodded chewing on his thumbnail again; Carlos couldn’t help but think Cecil was going to bite down to the end of his nail at one point.

“So does my Character and yours spend a lot of time together?”

“Yeah lots,” said Cecil blushing slightly as Carlos smiled at his cuteness. He wanted to kiss him again.

“CECIL!” yelled Kevin barging into the room carrying something in his arms. “KEEP KHOSHEKH OUT THE FREAKING BATHROOM FOR GOD’S SAKE!” the bundle in his arms hissed and Kevin gave a yelp dropping a small black cat on the ground.”

“Oh that explains it,” mumbled Carlos looking down at the cat which jumped onto Cecil’s lap rubbing its head against Cecil’s chest.

“Explains what?” snapped Kevin rubbing at his arm where Khoshekh had scratched him, as if on cue Carlos gave another loud sneeze.

“I’m allergic to cats.” Said Carlos standing up and brushing his clothes with his hands,

“Why didn’t you say so!?” asked Cecil quickly carefully placing the cat on the floor and watching as it scampered away down the hall.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Said Carlos brushing a collection of cat’s hair from his jacket while Kevin lent against the threshold an amused look on his face, which quickly disappeared as they heard a key turning in the front door.

“Oh crap!” yelled the two brothers their expressions turning to that of absolute terror, the two exchanged glances before Kevin dashed down the hall to the front of the house and Cecil grabbed Carlos pushing him into the closet.

“Ouch! What the hell?” asked Carlos as Cecil chewed worryingly at his lip throwing Carlos' umbrella and backpack in with him.

“We’re not allowed people round,” said Cecil quickly “she’d kill me if she saw you.”

“She?” asked Carlos pushing himself further back into the closet so Cecil could shut the door.

“My Mum.”


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos stayed in the closet for a long time, or at least it felt like a long time. He could hear the muffled voices of the Palmer household talking but couldn’t figure out what they were saying. After a while his legs became numb but he still stayed standing, as still as a statue. When his phone buzzed he almost jumped out of his skin stumbling over his own feet and hitting his head on the rail above his head. After another minute of staying perfectly still his hand over his mouth he slowly reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

**Shut door to living room. Go down all to the room opposite the big mirror. Windows open jump the fence. Neighbours won’t mind.**

**Cecil X**

Carlos stared down at the text his mouth slightly open. Jump the fence? Jump the freaking fence! He considered just staying in the closet till their mum left again, but then again that could be hours and his legs were already feeling as though they were going to collapse underneath him. Slowly he opened the door before stepping out and walking on tip toe. We snuck through the hall holding his breath as he went past the door where Cecil’s voice was loudest, praying for it to stay shut. Luckily it did and he walked in front of a full sized mirror and couldn’t help laughing at his reflection.  Was he really sneaking around his best friend’s house like this? He paused for a moment before opening the door opposite the mirror which led into a small room with a messily made bed and a desk covered in various papers. It looked like he had gone into Kevin’s room. Carlos pulled open the curtains and saw that the window opened to a metal fence in front of which was a pile of bricks stacked on top of each other. An evil laugh made his heart leap to his throat as he turned round scanning the room for the source of the sound. An ancient looking furby starting bobbing around on a shelf before giving another laugh, Carlos glared at the toy before turning back to the window. _Of course Kevin has a Furby._ Though Carlos chewing at his lip praying Cecil was keeping his Mum busy, sure enough the window was open and he managed to crawl out without much effort before tucking his umbrella into his backpack and pulling himself up onto the fence. He managed to hook his leg onto the top of the fence but then everything went wrong when he lost his grip and fell face first into the neighbour’s garden.

“Ouch,” mumbled Carlos praying his glasses weren’t broken as he pulled himself up rubbing his forehead. A girl stood watching him from the other side of a glass screen door, which swiftly opened the girl looking confused.

“Umbrella boy?” asked the girl staring at Carlos.

“Hey you’re, uh what’s her name?” said Carlos squinting at her as he rubbed his glasses free of mud and grass on the hem of his shirt.

“Dana,” said Dana still staring.

“You’re Dana!” said Carlos putting his glasses back on.

“Why are you climbing over my fence?” snapped Dana crossing her arms,

“Cecil said it was okay, I was round his and his Mum came home and he told me to jump the fence.” Explained Carlos slowly realising how strange what he was saying really was.

“Oh okay,” said Dana smiling. “You can get out through our front door if you want.”

“Wait. What?” asked Carlos, now it was his turn to be confused “I could be a thief for all you know!” Dana shrugged scratching the back of her neck.

“Cecil and Kevin sneak out from time to time.” Explained Dana as Carlos followed her into the house where a grumpy looking woman drinking orange juice sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes shifted over the Carlos but she said nothing simply shooting him a glare an taking another sip of her juice. “It’s good that Cecil’s getting some friends,” said Dana opening the front door.

“Aren’t you his friend?” pointed out Carlos as he stepped out onto her porch. Dana shrugged

“I used to be I guess.”

“You guess?” asked Carlos fiddling with the strap of his backpack absentmindedly.

“I used to hang out with him and Kevin when we were kids.” Explained Dana looking down at the ground, “say hi to him for me next time you see him.”

“Sure.” Said Carlos starting to walk down the porch steps, “I should get going.” The corner of Dana’s mouth twitched into a small shy smile.

“See you later Carlos,” Dana paused before taking her phone out her pocket. “Actually I’ll give you my number, just send me a message if you need to climb the fence again.”

“Is that seriously a regular thing with you guys?!” Dana grinned and nodded as she entered her number into his phone before passing it back.

“See you Carlos,” Carlos grinned before stepping quickly down the steps giving her a small wave.

“See ya.”  


	14. Chapter 14

“Your friend’s running a bit late isn’t he?” The sound of his mother’s voice caused Carlos to jump. He turned to where she stood at the living room door her arms crossed slightly, a worried look on her face. “You sure he’s coming?”

“He said he’d come if he could, I don’t mind waiting.” Said Carlos reaching for the bowl of popcorn her had set on the coffee table and scooping a handful into his mouth. “He’s not the most punctual person,” His mother gave a loud sigh and she shook her head slightly.

“Why don’t you ask Rochelle or Dave to come over instead? I’m sure they’ll come.” Carlos shook his head crossing his arms the fabric of his two-sizes-too-small costume lab coat he had bought ages ago for book week at school. His mother sat down beside him and unwrapped a piece of candy,

“I thought you were watching horror movies.” She pointed to the copy of _Lady and the Tramp_ which lay on the table next to the bowls of candy and popcorn.

 “We’re watching Jaws, but Cec hasn’t seen it so I thought we could watch it if we had time.” His Mum nodded in response before looking Carlos up and down.

“You meant to be Frankenstein or something?” Carlos glanced down at his outfit which he had managed to make look somewhat similar to Cecil’s sketches.

“No it’s a character from something Cecil showed me.” He twiddled his thumbs his eyes moving from the bowls to the window and back again. As smile appeared on his mother’s face as she watched her son. “What?”

“Nothing, you guys are just really cute.” Said his Mother her smile spreading and making Carlos feel uneasy, very recently smiles had started to make his stomach turn. Carlos rocketed from his seat as the sound of a loud knock at the door.

“Trick or treat,” said Cecil standing at the door a hint of a smile on his lips. He wore his usual purple shirt and bowtie however his arms were covered in purple tattoos. “Sorry I took so long I had to wait a while.”

“I thought you said your Mum ‘goes out’ most Halloweens.” Said Carlos letting Cecil through the door and leading him to the living room, Cecil nodded quickly following him.

“I had to wait for Kevin to fall asleep,”

“Crap Cec,” Said Carlos shaking his head “for God’s sake, I though he was letting you come.” Cecil shrugged

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” He waited for Carlos’ mum to be out of the room before kissing Carlos gently. “I’ll be fine okay?”  Carlos blushed before nodding and grabbing the DVDs from the table holding them up.

“Which one do you want to watch first?” asked Carlos and Cecil’s eyes lit up tapping Jaws with his paint smudged finger. Carlos started setting up the DVD player while Cecil took a seat on the couch. Carlos sat beside him as the film started and watched as the titular Shark started eating a girl. Carlos had seen the film quite a few times before, however he found it very amusing watching Cecil’s reactions. His face changing from an expression of confusion to horror in the span of a few minutes,

“I thought sharks didn’t kill people.” Said Cecil after some time,

“They don’t normally, heck if you want to technical humans kill more sharks per year.” Replied Carlos crossing his arms, Cecil rested his head on Carlos shoulder watching the characters on screen talk. After a while Cecil started scratching at his arms the paint coming off in thin strips under his fingernails.  “You did a really good job with those.” Said Carlos admiring the tattoos a small smile on his lips,

“Thanks.” Said Cecil grinning “I like your coat,” Carlos plucked at the fabric which had started to unravel. “Um Carlos,”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a spider on your sleeve.”

“Very funny Cecil,”

“I’m dead serious there’s a spider on your sleeve.”

“Shit really?!” Carlos swatted at the small back arachnid which was indeed crawling down his arm giving a small yelp and as he did the shark on the screen exploded.

“What we miss?” said Cecil turning to the screen looking confused as the credits began to roll.

“Brody killed the shark,” said Carlos pulling off his coat checking to see if the spider had any friends.

“Why?” said Cecil furrowing his brow looking heart broken.

“Cause it was killing people, what did you think they were going to do?” asked Carlos chucking the lab coat onto the coffee table.

“Catch it or something, nothing deserves to get blown up like that!” said Cecil jabbing a finger at the screen.

“Besides it’s not dead there are a few more movies,” said Carlos checking the bowls to see if there was any candy left. 

“Really?” asked Cecil his eyes lighting up,

“Yeah don’t watch them their horrible.”

“Oh,” mumbled Cecil checking his phone for the time. “I should get going in case Kevin wakes up,” Cecil got up and gave Carlos a small kiss on the cheek. “See you on Monday,”

“See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS MY DAD WANTS TO READ MY FAN FICTION HELP ME!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

“Cecil I can’t draw,” said Carlos standing in the art room his arms crossed leaning against the table.

“It’s not drawing its painting.” Said Cecil hanging a large picture of one of the newer events of Cecil’s Night Vale, a battle between winged creatures and an army of eyeless people. A scene which didn’t much sense to him but Cecil seemed perfectly fine with.

“Same thing,” Cecil smiled pouring paints onto a small tray before handing it to Carlos. “You do the right side I’ll do the left.” Carlos gave a loud groan but could help but crack a smile standing up and picking up a paintbrush inspecting the picture closely.

“So that sides Strex,” he pointed to the right side of the painting with the end of the brush looking at the eyeless office workers. “And that sides the angels,”

“Yep.” Said Cecil starting to colour in an angels wings with steady hands,

“Am I out the desert yet?” asked Carlos looking over at his boyfriend as he coloured in an office workers dark eyes.

“Ah, not quite.” Said Cecil frowning, “I have to figure out a way to get you out _and_ make sure the doors close.” Cecil straightened up and clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Maybe I should kill him off-“

“You kill my character and I swear to god I will ruin this painting,” Said Carlos flatly as he turned to Cecil looking unamused. “Besides I seem to recall that you said last week that no one deserves to die?”

“Fine, fine I won’t kill him jeez.” Said Cecil shaking his head slightly as he finished one angels wings and started work on another, “Maybe I could have him bust through the door and slam it shut? No that would be a bit of a cop out.” mumbled Cecil chewing at his lip thoughtfully as he painted.

“How about the angels shut the freaking doors?” suggested Carlos trying his hardest not to paint over the lines.

“It’s not the Angels that are the problem.” Mumbled Cecil “It’s the Smiling God,”

“Mmm.” Said Carlos “Hey Cec?”

“Yeah?”

“The stuff that’s in your stories is kinda based on real life right? Like Carlos a scientist cause I taught you science, Kevin’s creepy as all hell cause Kevin _is_ creepy as all hell.”

“Yeah,” said Cecil concentrating on painting his tongue just visible between his teeth.

“Who’s the Smiling God?” Cecil froze holding his paintbrush in mid-air a drop of paint splashing down onto the floor. “I just made the Smiling God up, Kevin’s mean but he isn’t villain-worthy.” Said Cecil quickly as he washing his paint brush in a bowl of water,

“It’s creepy whatever it is.” Said Carlos as the two continued on in silence. After a while there was a soft knock at the door. An old woman walked in carrying a pile of sketch books under her arm.

“I thought you’d be here Mr Palmer.” Said the old lady looking over at the clock on the wall, it was almost six o’clock and the two had been working on the painting for almost two hours.

“Hi Mrs Josie,” said Cecil who had finished his part of the painting and was rinsing the paintbrushes at the sink, a trail of paint running down to the drain. The old woman looked over at Carlos who was just finishing off the last of the sky.

“You brought a friend today,” said the teacher smiling as she did so.

“Good afternoon Mrs,” said Carlos backing away from the painting as he admired his and Cecil’s handiwork rubbing his stiff back. There was an obvious dip in the quality around the halfway mark but Cecil didn’t seem to be fazed by it.

“You two should get home, it’s getting very late.” Said the teacher starting to pack the sketchbooks into a cupboard,

“Okay Mrs.” Said Cecil carefully sliding the painting into the drying rack.

“You want me to walk you home Cec?” asked Carlos rinsing his own paintbrush and putting it in a small pot with the others. Cecil nodded before pulling on his jacket and the two waved the teacher goodbye before walking off down the hall leaving the warmth of the school behind them.

“I wish we really did live in a desert.” Said Cecil his breath forming large white clouds in the air as he spoke his teeth chattering.

“Even if we lived in the desert it would still be cold.” Said Carlos hooking his thumbs into his pockets shivering as he did, “do you think it’s going to snow this winter?”

“I hope so,” said Cecil smiling reaching for Carlos’ hand. “I was sick last time it snowed so I didn’t get to see much of it.”

“Maybe when we’re older we could go skiing or something,” Suggested Carlos taking Cecil’s hand as they walked.

“Maybe,” said Cecil running his thumb across Carlos’ knuckles the cold biting at his skin. His eyes shifted to the road and he stopped looking at a figure which was lying in the road.

“What is that?” mumbled Carlos staring at the figure. It was probably a shoe or something maybe a stray jacket. Cecil clapped a hand over his mouth before running out into the road kneeling next to the figure. He picked it up holding it close to his chest as Carlos quickly followed staring down at Cecil his eyes wide. Tears pricked at Cecil’s eyes running down his cheeks as he hugged the small cat to his chest.

“Khoshekh.”


	16. Chapter 16

The vet waiting room was thankfully empty leaving Kevin, Cecil and Carlos alone a part from the woman behind the counter, Cecil was glaring at his brother who was looking at the tiled floor.

“The only thing I ever asked you to do,” whispered Cecil his hands clenched into fists his teeth grit. “Was to make sure Khoshekh stayed inside,” Kevin did say anything but pulled out his phone and started playing snake. “Can’t you even be try to act sorry?!” screamed Cecil snatching the phone from his brothers hand and dropping it on the ground with a small thud.

“Cecil,” said Carlos reaching over and taking Cecil’s hand smiling reassuringly at his boyfriend. “Khoshekhs going to be fine,” Cecil had gone pale and was running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah I’m sure it can handle being hit by a car,” said Kevin stiffly as he picked up his phone and inspected it for any signs of damage. Carlos scowled turning to Kevin,

“What the hell is your problem?”

“I told you Lauren left the door open and yet I’m still getting the blame,” spat Kevin crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “I hate that freaking cat but I wouldn’t try and kill it.”

“Yes you would!” yelled Cecil his face turning red. “You kept saying you’d kill Khoshekh if I didn’t do as you said, and now he’s going to die and it’s all your fault!”

“He isn’t going to die stop being such a drama queen Cecil,” said Kevin going back to his game his eyes glued to the screen.

“Why did he threaten Khoshekh?” asked Carlos talking deep breaths, his eyes watering. The amount of animal hair was getting to him, but he didn’t want to leave the brothers alone out of fear that one of them would end up being seriously.

“He wanted me to stop making up stuff about Night Vale,” said Cecil his head in his hands.

“I want you to stop making up those dumb stories and get a job, the paintings are just taking up space anyway.” Said Kevin as his snake on the screen ate his own tail, Cecil turned to his brother looking as though he had just stabbed him. Carlos sneezed and looked around to see if there were any tissues on the desk.

“Carlos you can go home,” mumbled Cecil looking over at Carlos looking sympathetic. “I’ll text you when we find out if Khoshekhs okay.”

“No I’m fine I have some tablets in my bag somewhere.” he dug around for a moment before pulling a sheet of tablets and swallowing two. A woman walked through the doors into the room wearing a white lab coat carrying a clipboard.

“Cecil Palmer?” asked the woman as Cecil rocketed up from his seat followed by Carlos.

“Is he okay, Is Khoshekh okay?” asked Cecil quickly, the nurse chewed at her lip and sighed.

“We did the best we could Mr Palmer, but only time can tell.” Carlos’ stomach twisted but Cecil gave a great sigh of relief. At least he was alive for now.

“Can we see him?” asked Cecil smiling hopefully. The woman shook her head,

“You need to be accompanied by a guardian in order to see the pets.” 

“Here,” said Kevin giving the woman a small wave and standing shooting her a pearly smile brushing his dark fringe away from his eyes. “If you don’t mind I’d like to get out of here quickly.” The woman nodded quickly before leading them into a room of metal cages full of various animals of all shapes and sizes. The woman paused in front of the cage containing Khoshekh who was fast asleep his chest slowly rising and falling. His right eye was stitched shut and the stump that replaced his front paw was wrapped in bandage and a drip was connected to his uninjured paw. But he was still breathing.

“Hey buddy,” said Cecil smiling his voice cracking as he spoke. Carefully he pressed his fingers through the bars of the cage and dabbed at the cat’s dark fur. “You’re going to be okay, you’ll be home soon I promise.” The cat gave a small mew but his remaining eye stayed shut, Cecil’s lip quivered and Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder smiling reassuringly. Kevin tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor.

“Cecil Mums waiting,” said Kevin prodding his brother in the arm. Cecil stood up stiffly turning to glare at Kevin his cheeks flushed red with anger.

“Fine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Carlos was used to getting calls at two in the morning. Normally it was Cecil having been kicked out in the middle of the night by Kevin which would be swiftly followed by a night on the blow up mattress. Even with weeks of this happening he still didn’t inspect a call on what was technically Boxing Day.

“Cecil?” mumbled Carlos yawning and rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.

“Hello Carlos,” Kevin’s high pitched voice caused Carlos’ eyes to snap open and a shiver to run down his spine.

“Where did you get my number?” spat Carlos his teeth grit, Kevin laughed and Carlos knew he was smiling.

“Tell my brother to think of a better place to put his phone Carlos; anyway are you free for dinner on Saturday?” Carlos furrowed his brow and pitched his arm. Well he wasn’t dreaming.

“Why the hell are you asking me to dinner?”

“Me and Lauren are planning a little party at the Café want to come?” Carlos managed to find his glasses and put them on.

“And you have to call me in the middle of the night, on Christmas because?”

“Answer the question p-l-e-a-s-e,” sang Kevin his voice slurring slightly, and it was at this point Carlos realised the Kevin was probably drunk.

“Maybe I don’t know I’ll call you back when you’re sober. Now let me sleep!” hissed Carlos hanging up the phone and pulling the blanket over his head.

Carlos wasn’t expecting another call, he though the two am call was a mistake something that wasn’t going to happen again. His phone rang again at around three o’clock that afternoon.

“So you weren’t kidding?” asked Carlos who was still sleepy from his bad night sleep.

“What gave you that idea?” asked Kevin his voice was low and so quiet that Carlos was having trouble hearing him.

“I’M SORRY WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU,” Yelled Carlos down the phone at the top of his lungs.

“Shhh,” Hissed Kevin groaning, “Look I’m taking Cecil with me and he’s really pissed off at me and won’t come.”

“He has a right to be pissed off at you, you nearly killed his cat.”

“ _Lauren_ nearly killed his freaking cat not me!” hissed Kevin before taking a deep breath, “look I snuck out last night. Mum realised I was gone and blamed Cecil for letting me get out, I want to show him I’m sorry,” his voice was monotone and serious. “Now are you going to help me or not?” Carlos rubbed his temples and sighed.

“It’s on Saturday right?”

“Thank you!” yelled Kevin causing Carlos to pull the phone way from his ear.

“Are you still drunk?”

“Possibly.”

 

 

The Strex Café Christmas party wasn’t Carlos’ idea of fun. He hadn’t been to many parties in his life time but he was sure that sitting in the corner staring into a cup of Coke Cola surrounded by adults, who saw no interest in talking to him wasn’t a party. Cecil sat hugging his knees to his chest next to him on the staff room couch, a Christmas cracker hat perched on his head. Meanwhile Kevin and Lauren were arguing about how to cook the roast dinner.

“So how’s Khoshekh doing?” asked Carlos after taking a long gulp of soda while the other employees talked and laughed to each other.

“He’s good,” mumbled Cecil picking at a stray string of fabric the cuff of his sleeve. “He’s learned to kinda hobble around,”

“That’s good.” Said Carlos sipping at his drink before sighing and turning to his boyfriend a look of concern on his face, “Cecil are you feeling okay?” Cecil shrugged and scratched casually at the back of his hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” His voice was more monotone than normal and he stared down at the floor.

“Sure you are Cec,” said Carlos biting at the inside of his lip.

“Well you two sure are the life of the party.” Said a greasy haired man snickering to himself his arms crossed,

“Fuck off Daniel.” Mumbled Cecil into his knees,

“What you say?” asked Daniel cocking his head stiffly to one side. Carlos sighed and stood up before walking over to the small kitchenette where Kevin and Lauren stood arguing. He stood on tip toe and grabbed the sprig of mistletoe which had been stuck to the wall. He leant with one hand on the back of the couch, holding the mistletoe above his head. “Hey Cec,” Cecil looked up the paper crown slipping slightly down the back of his head. A smile crept across his face and he made sure no was looking before leaning up and giving Carlos a quick kiss. “You sure you’re okay?” Cecil signed and looked into Carlos’ eyes before shaking his head.

“I just have a lot to deal with at the moment,” Carlos threw himself back onto the couch and saw a collection of small purple bruises running down the base of Cecil’s neck.

“Cecil what’s going on?” asked Carlos reaching for Cecil’s hand and running his thumb across his knuckles. Cecil’s eyes brimmed with tears and he held his head in his hands. “Do you want to leave?” Cecil nodded and Carlos helped him up before walking out the staff exit. Cecil leant against the cold brick walls of the ally outside the exit staring up at the grey sky tears running down his cheeks.

“I hate this,” mumbled Cecil running his fingers through his hair and shivering, the cold biting at his skin.

“Hate what?” asked Carlos leaning next to him taking his hand. Cecil took a deep breath before looking Carlos in the eye and pulling his sleeve up and rubbing at bruises which ran up his upper arms. He pulled at his collar revealing more bruises on his neck on collar bone. “Oh my God,” tears ran down his cheeks and he cocked his head to one side he smiled weakly pulling his sleeves back down to his wrists.

“I don’t know what to do,” mumbled Cecil shaking his head biting the inside of his lip. “Mum’s angry, Kevin’s angry, Khoshekh’s still sick, it’s still not snowing, and I can’t figure out how to get you out the freaking desert!” screamed Cecil scratching at the back of his hand. Carlos stared at Cecil not sure what to say.

“Kevin did that to you?” said Carlos slowly the cold of the bricks bleeding through his jacket and shirt. Cecil shook his head chewing at his thumbnail. Carlos walked forward back towards the café door before Cecil grabbed him by his shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know, just, oh God.” He looked Cecil up and down scratching the back of his neck pacing the length of the ally. “I have to tell someone, or do something. I just.” He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked from Cecil to the door and back again.

“Please, Carlos you can’t tell anyone.” Said Cecil his eyes wide,

“Why can’t I?” snapped Carlos angrily stopping dead in his tracks.

“It’s hard enough as it is with Mum and Kevin working.” Mumbled Cecil looking up at Carlos shivering, “and I don’t want to be taken away Carlos. I love Night vale, and what if me and Kevin get split up?”

“I  thought you hated Kevin,” said Carlos crossing his arm.

“Yes he’s a dick,” said Cecil “but he’s still my brother.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Dana,”

“Dana?!” Carlos ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. “I won’t tell anyone for now, but promise me every time you get the chance you stay round mine okay?” The further he could get Cecil away from that house the better. Cecil nodded and smiled weakly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Do you want to go back inside?” asked Cecil, Carlos shrugged

 “Not really that Diego guy freaks me out,” Cecil gave a small laugh and took Carlos hand.

“I’m fine Carlos, I really am.” Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil and hugged him tightly not caring if anyone saw. Not wanting to let him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snice no one asked any questions the whole Q and A things off. in case you didnt see the message it was simply saying thank you all for reading since i just reached over 1000 views and 11,000 words. Oh well saying thanks again can't hurt. SO THANK YOU. and sorry about this chapter ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

“Carlos,” grumbled Cecil waking Carlos from him from his sleep. Carlos turned over to find his boyfriend not lying on the blow up mattress, but was instead lying on the ground. “I think the mattress popped.” Carlos sighed rubbing sleep from his eyes and pushing himself back against the wall, too tired to do anything about finding Cecil new sleeping arrangement. He lifted the corner of the covers, “You sure?”

“Mmm,” mumbled Carlos he had a lock on his door and his parents normally left for work too early for them to see their unknown guest. Cecil slid under the covers laying on his side his face centimetres from Carlos’ own. The small glow of the galaxy above him caused the dark room to be tinted green. Almost as quickly as Carlos had woken he fell back to sleep his breath slow but deep, his eyes moving around underneath his eyelids.

“I love you,” whispered Cecil smiling closing his own eyes but not falling to sleep.

Pretending to sleep under a sky of fake stars.

The last good day.

 

\---

“We’re getting more updates about those doors. In fact I have a very important scientist on the phone right now. He’s at the very top of his field, a really handsome scientist!” Cecil looked over expectantly at Carlos who burst out laughing clamping a hand over his mouth. “Carlos!”

“Sorry, Sorry.” Said Carlos snickering, he grinned shaking his head. “I’m not good at this Cecil,” Cecil pressed the stop button on the tape recorder and sighed.

“I can see that,” Carlos smiled apologetically and tried to stop laughing. “I’m beginning to see why people say you shouldn’t work with animals or children.” Carlos pouted his lips and crossed his arms looking offended.

“No need to be so harsh Cec,” said Carlos as Cecil opening the recorder and taking it out before labelling it.

Carlos interview blooper 3

“We gonna try this again?” Carlos nodded

“Just give me a minute.” He took a deep breath trying to compose himself, before quickly bursting into laughter again. “Oh God Cecil I’m sorry.” Cecil smiled and shook his head and stretched leaning back in his chair shaking his head.

“I think I’m ready to try the line again Cec.” Cecil nodded and dug around in the shoe box which contained the tapes.

“I’m out of blank tapes,” mumbled Cecil sighing and closing the lid.

“I’m sorry,” said Carlos looking down at the floor before standing up from where he sat on the bed his stomach growling. There was a sudden loud bang of someone hitting the door.

“Keep it down will you? I have a headache.” Screamed Kevin banging his fist against the door,

“You’re not exactly helping,” said Cecil opening the door and glaring at his brother who had one hand against his forehead. “Please don’t destroy my door,” almost as soon as the words left his mouth the door leading to the front room opened. A blonde woman stood by the door her eyes shifting from her sons to Carlos who was standing behind Cecil.

“Kevin, Cecil who’s that?” the woman pointed a finger at Carlos who stomach twisted, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

“Mum, we didn’t hear you come in.” said Kevin quietly, his face turning pale. Carlos took a deep breath before stepping forward hand outstretched.

“Um, Hi Mrs Palmer I’m Carlos C-Cecil’s friend.” His voice wavered, blood roaring in his ears as Cecil’s mother’s mouth stretched into a twisted smile as she looked the boy up and down.

“Cecil’s friend?”

“Yes Mrs.” Carlos let his hand drop back to his side his face growing hot with anger. This was the woman he had heard so much about.

“Cecil, honey I thought you said you didn’t have any friends.” Her voice was sickly sweet as she shot her son a lipstick smudged smile. “You didn’t lie to me did you?”

“Um, no I didn’t meet Carlos until recently,” mumbled Cecil standing stiffly in the middle of the hall. The woman turned her gaze back to Carlos who had taken a small step back pushing himself against the wall wanting to get out of there. Wishing he could turn back the clock.

“Kevin and Cecil didn’t tell you that their not allowed to have _friends_ round.”  Carlos shook his head quickly before pushing his way past her.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I um, I’ll leave if you want.” His eyes moved to Cecil who was still standing unmoving in the hall, his eyes wide, fists clenched.

“Yes, Carlos I think you should.” Her voice was stern and cold, “Kevin why don’t you show Carlos out? I want to talk to Cecil for a minute.” Cecil tensed and he looked over at his brother pleadingly, Kevin nodded before edging round his brother gesturing for Carlos to follow him.

“Um see you on Monday Cecil,” Said Carlos following the older brother into the front room Cecil’s mother closing the door behind him.

\---

 

Carlos stood on the front porch Kevin standing in the threshold of the door still looking pale. “Kevin I’m sorry, I-.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled.” Mumbled Kevin running his fingers through his hair his hands shaking, “we couldn’t hear her, shit, shit!” his voice was nervous his eyes fixed on the ground.

A sudden crash knocked Kevin back to his senses as he turned bolting back into the house. Carlos’ heart dropped to his stomach as he followed Kevin back into the house.

 A scream rang in his ears.

 Red splattered across the carpet.

Shards of mirror scattered across the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Argument Ends in Tragedy**

_A family’s argument ends in tragedy with a mother pushing her son into a mirror ending in his unfortunate death. The boy (whose name has been restricted for privacy) was pushed into the mirror by his mother, the mirror shatter cutting the boy’s neck; he passed away before emergency services could arrive. The boy was found to have been injured prior to the accident with bruises being found on his chest, back and arms. An investigation has been started with the witness of the accident being taken into police custody for questioning, and the boy’s mother is to be trial on suspected charges of child abuse and neglect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chill guys this isn't the last chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Carlos stared down at his phone his fingers moving swiftly across the touchscreen.

**Hi Cecil.**

**How are you?**

**I just remembered your dead.**

**Please stop being dead.**

**Cecil please.**

He pulled his legs to his chest tears pricked at his eyes dribbling down his cheeks **.** He ran his fingers through his hair. His hand shook, his stomach twisted, he stood up and started to pace the room bitting at his thumbnails. His eyes shifted to the galaxy of plastic stars,

_Did you know NASA is planning in maybe making Pluto a planet again?_

Carlos grit his teeth pulling the chair from his desk and standing on it scratching at the plastic pulling it off, some of the paint coming off with it. He dropped the star to the floor with a small thud and reached for another. The glue sticking the stars to the ceiling had weakened with age so most of the stars came off without much trouble. Once he had finished the stars he moved onto the planets which soon joined the stars on the floor. He reached up for the smallest planet and held it tightly between his fingers. He ran his thumb over small disk staring down at it faintly glowing in the dark room. A small knock at the front door knocked him back to his senses. Carlos sighed and walked to the front room slipping the small disk into his pocket.

“Hello?”

“You know I still have his phone right?” Kevin stood at the front door holding a cardboard box under one arm. “If you want to keep texting your dead boyfriend, keep the damn thing.” Carlos grit his teeth before shoving Kevin back out the door.

“Fuck off!” screamed Carlos slamming the door behind him.

“Ow! What the hell?” Kevin shoved his foot in the door wincing as Carlos slammed the door again. “Jeez I wanted to give you something for god’s sake!” he managed to keep the door open shoving a small cardboard box into Carlos’ hands.

“Get out of my house.” Said Carlos slowly gripping the box tightly,

“What the hell’s your problem?” spat Kevin crossing his arms.

“No offense but I don’t want to talk to my dead friend’s double, so _fuck off!”_  Kevin chewed at his lip,

“How the hell do you think I feel?” Kevin glared at Carlos his fists clenched.  “You knew Cecil for what just under a year; He was my brother Carlos how do you think I feel?”

“You hated him, you threatened him, and you made his life a living hell!” Accused Carlos holding the box tightly against his chest, his face flushed with anger.  Kevin grabbed him by the scruff of the neck knocking him against the wall. Carlos gave a small scream as his head banged against the surface. Kevin’s body stiffened and he dropped Carlos letting him fall to the ground.

“I’ve got to pick up Khoshekh,” mumbled Kevin running his fingers through his hair as he turned walking down the path and down the street leaving Carlos lying crunched up on the floor, watching him as he left.

\---

Carlos had an idea of what was in the box. He opened it and saw the collection of tapes and the small tape recorder tucked neatly into rows. His stomach twisted and he felt sick as he picked up the first tape which was worn with age. The last time he had seen the collection it had been a mess of various tapes throw lazily into the box. He slid the first tape into the recorder and hit play waiting to hear the sound of Cecil’s voice.

 _“Hello listeners, this is Kevin Palmer here reporting from Night vale community radio. I’m here with my co-host…Cecil introduce yourself.”_ Carlos clapped a hand to his mouth as he heard the sound of a much younger Kevin.

 _“Hi listeners,”_ Cecil’s voice chirped happily trying to copy his brother’s serious tone.  _”I’m Cecil, nice to meet you listeners.”_

 _“Say your line Cecil,”_ said Kevin expectantly,

 _“Oh okay,”_ Cecil cleared his throat _“The sun is actually cold. It’s cold and empty and all is lost. Greetings from Night Vale.”_  There was a small pause before Cecil’s voice chirped up again, “ _was that good?”_

 _“Yep great job Cecil.”_ Said Kevin as Carlo hit the stop button sucking at his teeth. He ran his fingers through his hair staring down at the pile of stars scattered across the floor. He picked up his phone from where he had left it on his desk.

After a few minutes his phone buzzed.

 **Say I hate my brother again. I will kill you is that clear?** Carlos chewed at his lip moving his fingers slowly across the screen.

 Carlos gradually moved through the tapes listening to Kevin and Cecil’s creepy interpretation of the news. Some of which he even remembered from his childhood, such as the time a payphone malfunctioned so it kept ringing without a dial tone. Around halfway through the tapes however the formula that the brothers had created with in the story broke.

 _“Listeners I have some bad news. Many of you are familiar with my co-host Kevin; we regret to inform you listeners that he has chosen to move away from Night Vale. He will be missed.”_ Carlos paused the tape. He yawned and glanced down at his phone checking the time. It was almost midnight. Rubbing his eyes Carlos decided to skip straight to the end. The final tape consisted mainly if Cecil describing the events of the final battled against Strex. About how Dana had escaped from the desert, how he and Steve Carlsberg had made up. (Much to Carlos’ surprise) And how Tamika Flynn, leader of the rebellion fired up the citizens of Night Vale into a frenzy to fight the evil army of eyeless employees.  Even finding himself chanting along with Cecil’s screams of “TAKE DOWN STREX!”

 _“And as I reach for my own copy of Kate Chopin’s The Awakening, well more specifically for the tear gas canisters that came attached to the hardback edition. I take all of you, all of us, together, all of us, all of us, to the weather.”_  The tape clicked and the room was silent.

“Bullshit!” said Carlos yanking the tape from the recorder. “You can’t just end it there Cec!” Carlos grit his teeth running his fingers through his hair. He sat on the edge of his bed gnawing at his thumbnail before picking up his phone and began to type. He reread some of his passage before deleting it and starting it again, changing some bits and keeping others. His eyes became heavier and heavier as he wrote. Sighing he cracked his neck, rubbing his eyes. Changing to the voice memo app he cleared his throat."Cecil, hey. Um, it’s Carlos. I hate that I got your voicemail, but listen, I figured it out. So, we can’t shut the oak doors unless everyone is back where they belong. And every moment those doors are open, more of that light gets through into Night Vale. I couldn’t figure out why we couldn’t just keep the doors closed for good, and it was really frustrating to have a problem I couldn’t solve. And then I got sad, because I couldn’t solve it. But then I did solve it, and I felt so happy! So those are some – but not all – of the emotions that I had. Here is what I found. Night Vale is a place that is difficult to leave, and difficult to enter, and connecting a place as weird as that with a place as weird as this was causing a lot of…strain ion linear time and space. So…those native to Night Vale, Dana, John, the angry woman in the Intern shirt, all had to return home, and the masked army all had to come back here, which they did. Just moments ago, the last of them came back through the door. It is so exciting when you make a scientific discovery like that! I was very happy! But then, as the last of the masked army members came through the door, it slammed shut and vanished. And I remembered that I am not from Night Vale." Tears ran down his cheeks and his voice cracked. "I remembered that, as far as the laws of the universe are concerned, it is not where I belong. Cecil, I don’t even remember how I got to Night Vale in the first place. I mean, where is Night Vale, even? But I promise I will find a way back. It’ll just take a couple of days, a week max. I’ll be fine. I’m a scientist. Cecil? A scientist is usually fine. Maybe a few weeks, I don’t know." He bit at his lip and rubbed his eyes, Cecil didn't deserve a bad ending. "The upside is Dana was right. I have had 97% battery all day, and decent reception! So we’ll at least get to talk every night. Best of luck at home. I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ending isn't the way you guys wanted it to end. endings are extremely hard to write, that was something i didn't find out until recently.
> 
> anyway thank you all for reading this has been a really fun little project.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the best of us (happiness in misery)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116836) by [LittleMissLiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/pseuds/LittleMissLiesmith)




End file.
